gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Handsome Rogue
Handsome Rogue is a yellow-suited Spy with abilities that bring him up to Monster status. His origin is unknown, and his behaviour ambiguous. He is the second-highest priority target of Soldine, the highest being Vagineer. He was created by YouTuber SarisKhan. Behaviour and Personality Similarly to normal Spies, Handsome Rogue is arrogant and overconfident. He seems to take delight in causing mayhem and chaos, and likes to intimidate his victims. He also has a tendency to underestimate his opponents and is rather careless during combat. However, Rogue is not always hostile. As initially shown by his visit in KFC, he is capable of peaceful interaction with others. Moreover, he gave the RED Sniper an opportunity to run, rather than simply slaughtering him. Apparently, Handsome Rogue is more chaotic than a strictly evil being. If given freedom to work and time with more moral characters, he may come to be chaotic neutral rather than evil, but one shouldn't hold their breath. Abilities Rogue has the ability to freeze time for a short period, allowing him to flee, attack, dodge the attacks of his enemies, or give himself time to think of a plan. This time freeze lasts for 5 seconds in a circular area of 10 metre radius, with the centre at the location of Handsome Rogue at the time of activation. It has a 1 minute cooldown. He is uncommonly nimble, and his fitness and physical ability are inhuman. He is able to dodge gunfire and jump over large distances. He also can recover from severe wounds extremely quickly, though unlike for example Vagineer, he needs fresh blood in order to do so. Rogue can summon an endless supply of knives on a whim, similar to Sakuya only far more dangerous as he can send as many as he needs, as often as he needs and in any direction without need for recollection of them. He can also summon a train engine to crush his enemy when time is paused - his ultimate attack. Faults and Weaknesses *Rogue occasionally stops to taunt or mock his opponent regardless of whether they are defeated yet. This is open space to attack him in. *Rogue's yellow suit makes him stand out like a basement lightbulb. Despite being a Spy, he is not a man of subtlety. *He is often overconfident or underestimates enemy abilities, leaving him vulnerable at various times when he thinks things will be smooth sailing on his part. Quotes *''I must be dreaming!'' *''I'm Handsome Rogue.'' *''*snort*'' *''May I make a suggestion? Run.'' *''Za Warudo!'' *''Muda, muda muda-muda-muda!'' *''I hate you!'' *''WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Trivia *People may have not noticed it yet, but Handsome Rogue is based on Dio Brando from Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure. An example of Dio Brando's powers, which were passed on to Handsome Rouge: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qbArvIqZzkI Videos By the creator of the Freak *''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' *''Enemies of Old'' (Appears as a corpse) *''Soldine's B-day'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''The Vigilante'' *''Handsome Rogue's spectacular winning streak of glory'' By the community *''The Masked Offender, Ep. 3: Handsome Rogue'' Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Villains Handsome Rogue